


Push and Pull

by parselykun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Angst, College, College AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parselykun/pseuds/parselykun
Summary: A college AU wherein 22 year-old Yamamoto and Gokudera gets entangled in a bit of a love mess after a certain night between them.
Relationships: 8059 - Relationship, Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Push and Pull

“Hurry up and get ready already, stupid baseball freak,” Hayato spat with his arms crossed while he leaned against the wall of Takeshi’s foyer. “Tsuna has been waiting for a while now!”

“I’m sorry!” Takeshi yelled (half-yelled) from his bathroom, with his voice muffled from the toothbrush dangling on his mouth; Hayato rolled his eyes at the way that his friend was trying to “multi-task” by juggling brushing his teeth and putting uniform on. “I’ll be done in 5 minutes, Hayato!”

“You say that all the time!” He groaned. Five minutes always turn into 30 minutes, or worse, an hour, for the baseball idiot. He’s been like that since they were kids, and it hasn’t changed. Not one bit.  Annoying.  “Takeshi I swear I will leave your slow ass if you don’t get here in 5 minutes.” 

There was a shuffling heard from the bathroom, and then Hayato heard heavy footsteps going towards his bedroom, he heard few books hitting the wooden floor, and then he heard a loud thud, with a “ouch!”, then more heavy footsteps after, until — “I’m here!” Takeshi beamed at him, textbooks in hand, with his backpack slung on one shoulder, with it being half-zipped, exposing more heavy textbooks and a couple of notebooks. 

Hayato raised an eyebrow and chuckled before he stepped forward to zip his bag close. “You forgot to close your backpack, dummy.”

Takeshi chuckled. “Why should I, when you always close it for me?”

Hayato scoffed, trying to ignore that his stomach turned (why? Did he eat something bad at breakfast?”) at the sentence, and that his face felt warmer. “I see, then I’ll let it be when I see it open next time.”

“Let’s go!” Takeshi chuckled as he swung an arm around his neck, and once again, Hayato ignored the way his chest seemed to become louder at the sudden contact. He tried to shake his friend off, but Takeshi had strong a strong hold, making his attempt futile. He sighed and gave up. 

—

Hayato stared at the presentation in front of him, trying to figure out how to stay awake for duration of his class. It’s only 9 AM, and his eyelids are well on their way to dreamland already. He doesn’t even understand the structures on the slide right now, and he was too sleepy to try and comprehend what the teacher was saying. 

It’s Takeshi’s fault. 

If he didn’t ask for his help last night, he could’ve slept more peacefully, and he didn’t have to wake up extra early — 5 AM — just so he could rush to his bestfriend’s unit and teach him a whole chapter for his exam later. He sighed, it’s going to be a long day, indeed, and when the whole gang hears that he went to Takeshi’s at an odd hour, they’d get the usual question: “are you two dating?”, and Hayato would of course, deny this furiously, because, why would he want to date Takeshi? It just doesn’t make sense, and because he’s known him since they were in nursery — if they did date, and things went sour, their entire friendship would change. 

It’s not like he liked Takeshi to even date him. 

Suddenly, Hayato’s attention drifted to his phone vibrating on top of his text book. 

** Text Message: Takeshi **

Hayato inwardly groaned. What now? Lazily, he picked up the phone and swiped to open the message.

**Takeshi** :  _ Hayato! Are you free after your class? Let me treat you! _

Hayato furrowed his eyebrows. 

** Me:  ** _ For what? _

**Takeshi** : _ I answered all the hard items in my exam! Thank you for tutoring me! ^^_

Oh, that. Wait— did he say, he answered all the hard items?

**Me** :  _That’s nothing. Focus on your class, idiot. Stop texting._

He beamed as he put his phone down, mood slightly better; Takeshi aced his exam, huh? That’s good news, considering that his bestfriend has been struggling a lot with his grades. That calls for a celebration for later. Maybe he could tell Tsuna to meet him at lunch and they could buy Takeshi his favorite sushi, or drink? Maybe they can hang out at Tsuna like the old times and have a game night? 

Hayato nodded to himself.  Game night sounds good.

—

By lunch time, Hayato found Tsuna sitting at one of their university’s benches, munching on his bento, and at the same time, staring at his notebook, trying to memorize the information scribbled on it. He chuckled as he sat down beside him. “Tsuna, you should eat first, you know?”

Tsuna turned to him, slightly shocked at the sudden presence beside him. “Hayato, you’re here. What’s your lunch?”

He held up a burger and a can of coffee. “The usual.”

Tsuna chuckled as he put his notebook down. “You’re the same as usual, huh? When we were in middle school, even when we went to highschool, you always ate burgers and sandwiches for lunch.”

“Thats because a full meal costs a lot,” Hayato munched on his burger. “And we all know that my sister can’t cook properly. Even she orders take out.”

“True,” Tsuna agreed. “So what did you want to talk to me about before Takeshi arrived?”

“Takeshi aced his exams!” Hayato proudly stated. “Can you believe it? He was able to answer the hard questions!”

Tsuna’s face lit up. “That’s great! Is it from that subject that he really hated because it was hard?”

Hayato nodded. “Yeah! So I was thinking maybe we can buy that idiot his favorite drink, or maybe, game night? Game night seems fun, and we’re going to start our semestral break after anyway, so, it should be fine, right?”

“Oooh, yeah! We continue next month, I’m down for game night, so what time would you like —“

“Tsuna! Hayato! Sorry I took a while!” A panting Takeshi appeared. “Our classes extended for a bit,” he sat down beside Tsuna and took out his bento. “What were you two talking about?”

Tsuna was about to tell Takeshi, but Hayato beat him to it, scoffing. “We’re doing game night, idiot.”

Takeshi bit from his egg roll. “Oh, what for? We haven’t had one in a while! I’m down for that.”

Tsuna smiled. “It’s to celebrate.” Hayato turned to Tsuna, cheeks a bit red; the act of telling Takeshi that it was because he did a good job seemed like a flustering idea. 

“To celebrate?”

“Celebrate the beginning of the break,” Hayato continued, ignoring the small, “ _eh_?” that Tsuna let out. “What time would your classes end?”

“Well I only have morning classes so I’m free now, how about you two?”

“I have classes until 5 pm,” Tsuna answered.

Hayato took out his phone to check. “I have until 1 pm.”

“Hmm then I guess I can wait.”

“Why don’t we do game night at your place, Takeshi?” Tsuna offered. “So you don’t have to wait for us, and then Hayato and I can just rush there after class.”

Takeshi’s smile got wider. “That’s a good idea! I’ve been wanting to do something good later too, because I kind of answered the hard stuff on my exams earlier.”

Tsuna blinked, but then his eyes widened and beamed at his friend. “Really? That’s good news Takeshi!”

“Che. Looks like you’ve got it in you after all,” Hayato commented before taking a bite from his burger. 

“Thank you Tsuna,” he scratched his nape. “It’s because Hayato spent extra time teaching me earlier sl I got to answer them properly.”

Hayato’s eyes widened at the recognition. He didn’t even do much, if he remembered correctly. He only pointed out the basics and Takeshi already understood from those. He opted to ignore and continued munching down on his burger; besides, for some reason, speaking was hard, since his stomach was starting to feel funny. 

“Hayato taught you?” Tsuna asked. “That’s kind of him, he never teaches anyone.”

“Really? He always goes to my unit whenever I ask him to teach me.”

It was at that sentence, that Hayato sharply turned to Takeshi and glared at him. “Hey! I don’t always go there, and Tsuna, I teach you all the time!”

Tsuna chuckled. “Yeah well, anyone except for me and Takeshi, I guess? I’m only shocked because I thought you hated being alone with Takeshi, especially when you’re studying with him.”

“That’s right I remember him telling me that in middle school,” Takeshi chuckled. 

“Yeah well I do hate it,” Hayato retaliated, ignoring the fact that he was starting to feel flustered and jumbled. “It’s because Tsuna and I were supposed to be the combo, then suddenly a new kid appears and takes his attention. Suddenly we are a trio. Shoo, Takeshi.”

Tsuna laughed. “Hayato’s the same! I remember you and Takeshi fighting all the time back when we were in elementary!”

“We still fight, and that won’t change.” 

Takeshi shrugged, his expression a bit smug. “That’s how he shows his love for me, Tsuna.”

Hayato glared hard at Takeshi, his cheeks hinting a bit of a red hue; he felt a certain kind of turmoil inside him now, making him feel fluttery. ( _ What the fuck is this? _ ) “You wish. Disgusting.”

“See? I told you that’s how he says he loves me,” Takeshi hummed at Tsuna.

Hayato rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Shut up, baseball freak.”

“Takeshi and Hayato get a long so well,” Tsuna joined in. “Say Hayato, what if you and Takeshi suddenly had an intimate moment together?”

Hayato blinked. “Intimate moment together?”

Tsuna nodded. “Yeah, what if one night you two were having fun, just talking, playing, and then suddenly someone grabs the other and starts kissi—“

“Tsuna! No!” Hayato cut him off; what the heck was he saying? He averted his eyes when he saw Takeshi smirking; the bastard was enjoying the whole thing, meanwhile for him, he was suffering at the fact that he felt like there were ants crawling on his gut, and that his face felt completely hot. The thought of kissing Takeshi alone— he didn’t want to comprehend it. “Nope. It doesn’t work like that.”

“Afraid you’ll find me a good kisser?” Takeshi teased, his smirk growing wider. 

Hayato wanted to bash his bestfriend’s head against a hard surface. “Excuse me? I just don’t think you being my first kiss would be worth it.”

Tsuna’s eyes widened. “First kiss?”

Takeshi laughed. “That would be perfect Hayato, if I was your first kiss you’d have an amazing first experience.”

“Takeshi, I think you’d find it mind blowing that I’m naturally great at those,” Hayato scoffed. “Even with no experience.”

“So that’s a yes to kissing me?”

“Oh please, aren’t you a bit desperate to kiss  me ?”

Takeshi chuckled. “You want to kiss me so bad it’s making you look stupid.”

Hayato smirked. “And what of it?”  Wait— what? What did he just say?

Takeshi and Tsuna blinked at him. “You... what?” Takeshi mumbled, his cheeks starting to redden. “Really?”

Hayato groaned; what would be the best way out of this? Did he really want to kiss Takeshi? It was a response! It slipped out of his tongue unconsciously to give a response! “No! It’s just a response. It slipped out to give a response. Stop taking it so seriously!”

Tsuna blinked. “But if it slipped out doesn’t that mean you unconsciously want it...?”

Oh, shit. He didn’t want to admit it, but Tsuna had kind of a point. But that’s nothing right? It was a fight and he just wanted to give a response. “That’s not how it works, not for me. I wouldn’t want—“ he was cut off when his phone suddenly vibrated. Relief washed over him. “Wait I have to check this.”

** Kyoya ** :  _ no more classes later  _

Hayato beamed as he stood up and turned to Takeshi. “We’ve got no classes so, I’m free. Lets head over to your place Takeshi,” he said, changing the topic of their conversation. “Let’s clean your place, and I’m betting that you haven’t even done the groceries yet, right?”

“Oh! Oh okay,” Takeshi said as he stood up. “Yeah I haven’t! How did you know?”

“I just do,” Hayato said. “Tsuna, we’re going ahead okay? We’ll see you after class?”

Tsuna smiled and nodded. “Yeah go ahead, I’ll stay here and review my notes more. See you later.”  With that, Hayato and Takeshi left.

Tsuna watched at his two bestfriends’ silhouette retreating; he chuckled as he watched them bickering again, while turning to a corner and entering the building of their university. 

“Takeshi and Hayato must really like each other, huh,” he hummed, laughing at the conversation the two had earlier. “They completely forgot about my existence earlier, bickering about kissing,” he chuckled again. “I should’ve just pushed them— wait.”

Tsuna’s eyes widened as an idea entered his mind. Maybe that’s what it needs — a little push.

Snickering, Tsuna took out his phone. Maybe he can trying pushing them together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for @_callmetaru. I hope you all enjoy! <3


End file.
